Operation: Cold Throat
by shebaismydog
Summary: Wha-what is this place' The Prisoner gasped, taking in all of the details of the magnificently horrendous machine below him. 'This Place' said Leon, indicating around himself. 'This Place... is the Future.' Join the continued adventures of Big Boss!
1. Chapter 1

Operation: Cold Throat

I do not own MGS, but not ALL of the characters are Cannon, based in 1973, FOXHOUND. MAJOR spoilers for MGS3, and probably some for Portable Ops, be warned... Also a fair amount of EVAxSnake, but mainly in flashbacks, the main pairing is SnakexParamedic. Also minor abusive language.

Prologue

Snake stood there, his throat constricted as the head of the CIA tried to shake his hand, the slime had sent The Boss on that mission, it was his idea, he had _Ordered_ The Boss to let herself be killed by him, Snake or "Big Boss" as he was now called, he spat the name, _Big Boss! How dare they!? _he thought, as he brushed past the head and walked off, leaving the room with not even a backwards glance at his support team, for all he knew, they were in on it too. he strolled outside to the balcony, and sighed, reaching into the pocket, he pulled out a fine cuban cigar, and took a drag. Or more accurately was about too, as at that moment a finely-manicured feminine hand plucked it and stomped it underfoot, and then turned around.

.

"You could kill yourself with those" the voice said, a voice which he now recognized as that of his friend, Paramedic.

"What? how?" Snake asked suspiciously

"Well, I have a theory that cigars and cigarettes are dangerous to your health because they have ingredients like tar in them, plus they have nicotine, which is an addictive drug, which is why you want them, so the tar goes into your body as well as several other chemicals, and-" The rant went on for half an hour, Snake didn't even bother paying attention, a thought sprung to mind,

"Hey, you said you would tell me your name when I got back." he smirked, she paused mid-speech

"I did? Oh, right yes. well, it's Jane" Paramedic said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I thought you said that as a joke,"

"Well, my name actually _IS _Jane, I just said "doe" to make sure you came home safe" she explained simply

"So all this time I knew your name?" Snake said, turning to face his female colleague.

"No, my surname is Clark, so in fact you only knew half of my name."

"The important part"

"Well, it depends on your perspective, I suppose."

They stood in silence for a while, staring out at the horizon, the sun was setting and the remaining light was so peaceful that he could drift away...

"Snake, it's not over yet!" a voice spat, as the pleasent memory turned into a nightmare, the face that had haunted his dreams appearing there, Colonel Volgin, his scarred face and evil, staring eyes, like those of a madman, dropped down and stabbed Paramedic

Present day, NEW YORK 17th of January, 1973. 4:03am

Snake woke up from the nightmare, it had been such a pleasent memory, until that... thing had shown up. He still wondered why on earth he had been electric, he had asked Paramedic, who had said she didn't know, and when would he take her to that movie he had promised? he hated the way she could turn even the most normal conversation into a question about things like that. dazed, he got up, and changed, his sneaking suit was being fixed by SIGINT's team, he knew, and so he changed into his Olive Drab uniform. sighing. he sat at his typewriter- a device SIGINT had mocked him about, but he loved it's old-world feel- and began to read the dosiers of the troops that had been assigned too that mission in Antarctica that had gone wrong.

MICHEAL J. FOXNER

Age: 24

Height: 5" 11'

Speciality: Rifles

And the rest were mor depressing, he got out his stamp and pressed it hard against the paper, three simple letters appeared over the picture, just three disconnected letters, that would make a mother, somewhere, cry herself to sleep for weeks, K.I.A.

Sighing, he brought the dosiers, for Dave, Franklin, and Rennetta and stamped the same red ink over their happy smiling faces. lost. The second that he met them, they were doomed to perish on that mission.

He went back to bed and tried to get some sleep, but now those four faces kept popping up in his mind. He got back up, put his uniform on and headed to the base.

Present day, NEW YORK 17th of January, 1973. 10:34 am

_Ohshitohshitohshit_ Paramedic swore, she put her foot down further on the accelerator of her car, scattering her hastily bought breakfast of a Burger King burger. she had been one of the first to go to this new craze, a friend of hers had said "it was _better_ then movies!" she hadn't been impressed, but she had to admit, it was prettty tasty. she wished she still had some of those InstantNoodles that Snake had brought back, now they were _Delicious_.

She ran into the front gate, leaving her driver's door open, and ran to the FOXHOUND building. she signed herself in and the all-too-snarky robotic voice made it's whirring noise, and whined "Good morning, Dr. Clark. you are 1 hour and thirty four minutes late, please-"

"Yes I know I know!" she snapped, as it processed her card, eventually the small green light ontop blinked once, and she ripped her security card out, running to the nearest door.

She just stared when she raised her ID card to swipe through the doors monitors. it was less an ID card, more two id-card-parts, held together by a thin line of nothing. she couldn't believe things were going so badly, still things could only get better. In a few hours time she would come to realise how very, very wrong that saying truly was...

.

.

.

"Good evening Paramedic, you're late" Snake said simply as she burst, sweating and panting into the conference room.

"I was- It was-" she tried explaining and held up the two halves of her _Very_ borken ID card.

"Very well. Now then, I called you all hear to tell you, I need three teams of four people to come with me on a mission to Antarctica."

All the members shifted uneasily, including Snake, they numbered exactly twelve, not good for three four-man teams to be sent on a suicide mission.

"We meet at the hangar at 1300, good luck." Snake finished.

_Well..._ Paramedic thought as the troops scattered, _I don't know how it could be worse..._

.

.

.

.......

So, what did you think? please tell me and criticize when nescessary, please review, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Cold Throat

I do not own MGS.

.

.

.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 17th of January, 23:59

Snake slid across the ground as his short aerial-jump came to an end. _World's first non-parachute assisted jump_ he thought as he stood up _I deserve a medal._ he chuckled, and checked his watch, his Sneaking Suit had bared a lot of damage since he had last worn it, but his top of the line US suit was still being repaired, so he had to wear his Soviet one from the darkness of Snake Eater.

As he straightened his eye patch, the watch clicked it's tinny alarm, 5 seconds to the new day. Breathing hard, Snake's hand drew his pistol, and he checked his watch, three seconds...

"Commencing Operation Cold Throat in 3...2...1..." He announced to his throat mike, checking his pistol's safety was off. Three blips appeared on his wrist-sonar, he sighed, the backwind had obviously scattered his aerial insertion team more than he had thought it would.

PRESENT DAY, 1973Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January 00:12

Paramedic growled, her sneaking suit had been smashed severely on landing, the thermo-adjustors had completely messed up, leaving her to curse at the futility of it all. Patching up the tear, she was forced to use her only suit repair kit, her sneaking suit (Like The Boss's, but with cream instead of the black) was other then that, completely fine. she sighed, and checked her Sonar, and rechecked, and then threw it away because there was no way there could be over a hundred different lifeforms in this small area. She cautiously checked to see what parts of her equipment were functioning properly, and swore as she realised that equipment-wise, she had nothing.

"Oh great, yep, they'll definitely write a movie about this one" she grunted under her breath. Sighing, she began the preparations to create a makeshift fort in the snow, and to wait for someone who had an idea of what to do next.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January 00: 11

Alsatian sighed, and drew his AK,

"Easiest mission yet" He grinned to himself, staring at the ak, he added his own modification, a pommel-grip knife, unconventional, but it meant that if necessary, he could use CQC with an assault rifle. He stood, and checked his sonar. Then he realized that his goggle lense had cracked on impact, Sighing, he removed his balaclava with in-built protection-goggles, stroked a hand through his ash-blond hair, and checked his now un-obscured sonar.

"_Commencing Operation Cold Throat in 3... 2... 1..." _a familiar voice sounded over his radio.

_Ri-ight _he thought, as he began heading in the direction of the signal _Snake said that if you get a transmission it was probably sent up to twenty minutes earlier, with all the distortion around._ Breathing hard among the shallow air, he began heading approximately a mile north of Snake's position.

"Freeze" a muffled voice came out from the snow, carefully, Alsatian put his hands up, laying the flat of the blade of his dagger against his wrist, ready to strike...

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January, 01:59

Snake stared through the binoculars at the outpost ahead, three soldiers, all dressed in the latest top-of the line Arctic Camo, all wielding an assortment of rifles, and some of them with a CQC knife strapped to their body-vests.

_Whoever is in charge must be good at this_ he thought, and jumped into the first one, easily slitting his throat.

"What the-" his buddy quivered, about to reach for his radio. Snake grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, the soldier's perception was filled with a blanket of pain as he passed out. Snake grabbed the downed man's radio, and threw it at the face of the other, causing him to slide out of consciousness for a few minutes. Sighing, Snake pocketed his weapons and searched the guards.

"_Outpost 17-B, what is your status_?" a voice enquired over the radio,

"Shit" Snake muttered, he'd have to be quick about this if he wanted to stay undercover, positioning the bodies to make it look as though two had slipped, and the third had been shot as they struggled to get up, he ran into the icefields with barely a look back as a helicopter began it's descent.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading, I hope to update more frequently in the future. And please review, thanks in advance, and to everyone who has reviewed so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Cold Throat

Sorry for the late update, I've had rather a hectic few months. But ah well, such is life.

I do not own MGS.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January, 01:59

'Don't move!' the commanding voice barked over the roar of an upcoming snowstorm.

'State your business in Antarctica!' it continued, Alsatian felt the press of an assault rifle to the nape of his neck, and shivered inwardly.

'It's just a continent, I didn't realise it was _Off Limits_ or anything' he muttered, carefully sliding into an easier attacking position.

'Yeah, right. Listen bud, I know you're a member of FOXHOUND, it's kinda hard to miss the insignia on your arm.' Alsatian couldn't help as his eyes briefly flickered to his arm. Nothing.

'And now I know for sure, thanks for that' the man continued, his voice was something of a southern-drawl, he nudged the rifle into Alsatian's back

'Now drop the knife and turn around slowly.' he barked, easily fingering the trigger. Alsatian cursed and dropped his combat knife into the snow underneath. Turning around, he got a good look at his captor.

The man stood there, he was wearing a thick ankle-length overcoat, with a fur-lined interior, and black boots, a pair of black suit trousers and a white suit-shirt completed the look, a midnight tie hanging looseley from his neck. He had mud-brown hair, in a medium-length cut-or tangle, would be more accurate. Alsatian looked into the man's eyes. Piercing blue, and as cold as the snow.

'I'll ask again. What does Big Boss want with this lump of ice?'

'I'm saying nothing.'

'Is it about _Storm_?' the man said, pointing the gun at Alsatian's head.

'Hey, I don't know, he was going to tell us when we all met up later. 'til then, I just have to search the surronding area.'

''Yeah, right. Listen, bud, let's just say that Boss owes us a lot of money and we're here to collect.'

'Money, what'd he do, destroy your Metal Gear or something?'

'Metal Gear? Pah. Useless lumps of machinery. I have more deadly weapons at my disposal.' The man rested his fingers on the trigger

'I'd like to know the name of my killer before I die.'

'You can call me... Leon.'

'Leon?'

'Yes' said the man, firing a tranq round into Alsatians back 'Leon of the Dread-Wolves'

Alsatian faded into unconsciousness.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January, 02:38

Para-medic saw an approaching silhoutte in the white-darkness, and instantly knew who it was. Grinning, she leapt out of her hole and Ran to his location.

'Snake! It's good to see you!'

'Enough chatter. I found a huge outpost back there, the sort that would only be owned by a team of well-trained operatives.' the now-identified figure snapped out. Paramedic shivered in a way that was nothing to do with cold, Snake only _Ever _yelled when there was a huge crisis.

'Now, have you seen the other two in our group?'

'N-no' she said, her teeth chattering 'I think that one of them's chute bunched up on the drop. I don't think he made it. As for the other... He landed somewhere south of here'

'Then let's head there now. This is a more risky mission then we were informed!' As Snake barked out the words, Paramedic was filled with a sudden sense of dread.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Aquinas Base, Antarctica, 18th January, 02:38

Alsatian's eyes blurred as he regained consciousness. Groaning, he carefully crawled to his haunches, and then to his surprise, a pair of burly hands grabbed him under his arms, and pulled him to his feet.

'Wha- where am I?' He moaned. Looking arouns, he saw Leon standing a good twenty paces away, in front of a large reinforced window, more then two people tall and four across.

'Welcome to Aquinas base' Leon said, beckoning Alsatian to come closer, As Alsatian shakely walked towards the man, he looked through the window at the technical monstrosity below him.

'Wha-what is this place?' he gasped, taking in all of the details of the magnificently horrendous machine below him.

'This Place' said Leon, indicating around himself.

'This Place... is the Future.'

.

.

.

.

Hope you liked it, please review! Thank-you.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal Gear Solid: Operation Cold Throat

Thank-you for reviewing, I am sorry for the absence of story recently. I've been busy.

I do not own Metal Gear Solid.

.

.

.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Aquinas Base, Antarctica, 18th January, 02:39

'This place... is the future' Leon finished, staring at the surronding territory.

'Wha-what do you mean the future?' Alsatian gasped, looking furtively around at the many metallic faculties of the Sprawling metropolis beneath him.

'This is a fully-controlled Super-Soldier breeding pool. What we have here is simple. We Train super soldiers. We get two pairs of our best soldiers, one pair female, the other male, and then we force them to duel to the death. Only the fittest survive. Then we breed the survivers, and with genetic implants we accelerate their growth. Then, we breed together the survivors of that generation.'

'Selecitve breeding to create the perfect soldier. I'm impressed.' Alsatian chuckled to himself 'Still, it won't help when Big Boss comes down here.'

'Oh no? I think that he will find our standard foot soldiers quite... Powerful. to say the least. We are on the twenty-fifth generation already. And even though none can match my combat expertise, I still feel that they will be more then a match for Big Boss's pathetic men.'

A thought struck Alsatian, 'But what about the aging-drug? Surely they will age extremely quickly.'

'Well, it's quite simple, we clone the perfect soldiers, creating thousands of identical soldiers, all of whom are un-tainted with the drugs, then, once they grow older, we shall send them into battle. And overthrow all of the world's governments. And then... we shall have control.'

'Neat, you the one incharge?' Alsatian grimaced, he should use his capture to the best of his abilities, find out everything whilst they're still talkative, Snake had always said.

'Me? No. I am merely a Lieutenant. My boss is very... secretive. But rest assured he knows all of what is going on here.' he fingered his weapon, now that Alsatian could see it clearly, it looked like a cross between a shortened double-barreled shotgun, and a flintlock musket. The ornamental engraving on the side was in the shape of a lightning bolt, turning into a brilliant white lions head at the end, roaring, it's mouth wide open.

'So, what're you going to do about my team then?'

'I have sent people to find and eliminate all except Big Boss immediately.'

'What about Boss?'

'He shall be dealt with by me... personally.'

As Leon carefully walked away, Alsatian suppresed a shudder. The man was so... Intent, had such an aura of power that it made him seem much more frightening then a simple Metal Gear.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been working on the end, and fine-tuning it. Hopefully I might eventually make an entire series of different operations, if enough people want me to.


	5. Chapter 5

Metal Gear Solid: Operation Cold Throat

Long time since last review, I've been working on a project of my own, trying to write some original stuff. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Also, despite my best efforts, I STILL do not own Metal Gear Solid.

.

.

.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January, 03:00

'Storm's brewing' Paramedic said conversationally. Snake didn't respond, instead walking towards the landed parachute, his M1911 and knife drawn in a standard CQC position, he held his hand out, fingers curled into the palm.

'Hold up, Paramedic, wait back there.' He said Paramedic shot him a look.

'Why?' She asked, confused.

'Because you're the medic, and this looks dangerous.' Snake said, he shot her a look, cutting off the retort she could feel bubbling inside her, instead she sighed, and stopped.

'Try and get Campbell on the Radio, inform him of the situation.' Snake ordered, Paramedic obliged, crouching down and tuning her radio to Command's frequency.

Snake crept quietly towards the parachute, looking at it, he could tell it was from the second group. The snow crunched gently under his feet as he carefully gripped his pistol and knife, and stepped to the side. In one sweeping movement, he dropped into an aiming position, twisting round the corner on the ball of his foot. he clicked the gun up, but nothing was there. After a second glance, he realised nothing would have been better then just nothing. Half-tangled in the ropes, the agent was deceased. At first Snake wished that it was simply the landing, but once again his hope was denied, as the mans chest was riddled with bullet wounds. Snake checked the body, it was cold, but in this place, it was probably no use to guess time of death.

'Paramedic, they know we're here. Radio in to Campbell, tell him we're pulling out.' Snake responded

'Negative, Snake. We can't get the radio to work. I think it's the storm.' Paramedic continued. Snake shook his head.

'I hope so, if it's not that, then we have clear evidence that there's something much bigger going on here then some rogue soldiers' Snake said, Paramedic frowned as he stopped in front of her.

'Which reminds me, what are we out here for? You didn't explain.' She said. Snake was so close now, she could just lean in and kiss him, like she had dreamed of since that day when she first saw his file.

9 years ago, 1964, Smith's Private Medical Practice, America,3rd of August, 15:41

Jane sighed as she patted the patient on the back encouragingly.

'I keep telling you sir, don't keep trying to run after your grandchildren, it's too much strain on that leg.' She smiled, the old man grinned and said a quick thank you, before leaving the examination room. She'd been working there for a month now, it was a small practice, catering to the wealthy of the nearby village. All in all, it was a sunny beach town, peaceful, with barely any serious injuries. It was calm, and in Jane's considered opinion, _boring_ as _hell!_

'Why doesn't anything ever happen here!' she exclaimed, pacing her office. she looked at the picture of her dog, barely a puppy, before resuming her pacing. The truth was that she wasn't really that frustrated with the monotony, she was awaiting the results of a possible law suit against her. Someone had blamed her for a small mess up in a prescription. It had led to the person sleeping for an entire day. No negative effects, but the person was rich enough that by the time it had appeared in court they would have her job, her posessions, and the clothes on her back. She exhaled, the nurse who had actually messed up was new, so she had taken the blame, and now she was awaiting the decision on her job. One of the secretaries walked in.

'He'll see you now.' The secretary said, Jane nodded. The secretary gave her an odd look, by now Jane was used to them, word had spread that she was crazy. She stepped into her boss's office.

'Look sir, I-' She froze, he was slumped over, fast asleep. Behind him stood a man wearing green combat trousers, and a World War 2 pilot's sheepfur jacket. Not entirely practical given the heat, But stylish all the same.

'Who are you?' Jane snapped, the man grinned.

'Good, you immediately go for finding answers instead of fear. That is the quality we require. My name is Major Zero. I am with a special forces group named FOX. I am also here to offer you a choice.' the man said, Jane eyed him warily.

'Don't worry about him-' Zero began to say

'I wasn't' Jane responded quickly, it was true, she didn't give a damn about the man.

'Indeed.' Zero chuckled.

'And this choice?' Jane asked warily.

'We delete your history. Your past, present, and existence from all records. We give you a job with high pay, interesting cases, and new people. And if you don't accept, what's one more tramp in the streets of some city in the middle of nowhere? But I know your history, and you won't be the sort to deny the oppurtunity of a lifetime.' Zero responded he tossed a folder onto the table.

'What's this?'

'A case history on a soldier. A man we need for a solo infiltration mission. And you are the most qualified doctor for the job, remember that operation you advised from halfway across the globe? That is what we need of you, for this man.' Zero said.

'Should you accept, we shall be at the large cliff at ten PM tonight. don't be late.' Zero said.

'What if I call the cops?' She said to his retreating back. He paused.

'Would they believe you? and besides, what would you go back to? sitting around waiting for that lawsuit to ruin your life? We'll be waiting.' Zero said, he walked off. Jane pushed her slumbering boss off his chair, and sat down, legs curled up next to her life a cat. She opened the folder, and saw his face for the first time...

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January, 03:11

Paramedic looked away and blushed, Snake looked at her oddly.

'We were intending for it to be revealed when everyone had met up, but it looks like this is the best we'll get.' Snake said.

'There has been some activity lately, odd transmissions broadcasting from this area. We sent a group here recently, they wound up dead. We were looking to find out what had happened around here, but it looks like it's bigger then we thought.' Snake explained. They heard an odd mettallic whirring, followed by a series of thumps.

'What the hell was that!' Paramedic yelled, jumping.

'It came from this way' Snake said, setting off up a nearby cliff. Paramedic followed, and they both looked across the space.

'Is that...?' Paramedic gasped.

'It can't be!' Snake said.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

.

.

.

Well, that's all for now, sorry for the slow update. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Metal Gear Solid: Operation Cold Throat

Trying to update more frequently, as i haven't been updating for almost a year... Wow... Not to worry, I've got a big plot set up, hopefully enough to justify the words Metal Gear in the title!

Metal Gear, and all Metal Gear things don't belong to me. Please don't sue me.

.

.

.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January, 03:11

_The Shagohod!_

Snake blinked twice, looking down. It wasn't what they had first thought. It looked similar to the Shagohod, but it was different. Small crucial flaws, the treads at the back were nearer together, the bulk of the shape flattened as though sat upon by some giant creature, the front drills were slightly less curved, more angular then before. The nuke launching cannon was also missing, an above-average sized chaingun in its place.

'What the hell is that thing?' Paramedic whispered, crawling up to Snake.

'Look at it' Snake handed his binoculars over to her, and she took a look through them.

'That thing creeps me out, something's not right with it. D'you think it could be a prototype?' She asked, handing back the binoculars, Snake refused, pointing down the ledge.

'Look around it, those soldiers are armed to the teeth, al; high tec weapons, and that body armour looks like it can take a beating' Snake said, directing Paramedic to them.

'There are two trucks too, once again heavily modified, whoever's running this place knows what they're doing.' Snake added. He carefully lit a Cigar, ignoring the look that passed on Paramedic's face.

'They probably have a large amount of money behind them, but how would they get hold of it? We'll have to find a radio tower, inform Campbell. Our handhelds might not be able send a message out, but from the looks of there equipment they have the money to buy top of the line stuff. Campbell informed me of an old station near here, it should have what we need, come on.

The 'near' turned out to be a two-hour walk, and Paramedic was looking slightly exhausted. The old radio station was half-hidden by the snow, but Snake found the door. The handle was clearly unlocked, but the door's hinges were frozen solid. Snake kicked it, the door swinging inwards to reveal the building's interior. It was old, a scuffed carpet was lying across the floor.

'This is a problem' Snake said, re-drawing his weapons.

'Why?' Paramedic asked, grabbing her weapons, she wasn't very good with them, but it might become necessary.

'We were informed that this CIA station would be manned, they use it to spy on nearby countries, plus it's a port in the storm, but this place hasn't been occupied for weeks. look for clues as to what happened to the occupiers.' Snake said, he indicated upstairs.

'I'll check up there, you check down here. Call me if you find anything.' Snake said, before heading upstairs.

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Aquinas Base, Antarctica, 18th January, 05:38

'Where is Big Boss!' The voice yelled, another jolt of electricity jarred through Alsatian's body. He grunted slightly in pain, but refused to answer,

'Gone quiet on me, eh? Well, we can put an end to that.' The voice continued. From within the bag over his head, Alsatian couldn't see anything. It was ok, compared to his training with The Boss, this was a day at the beach. Sure, he wasn't The Boss's best or most favourite pupil- That privilege belonged to Snake- but he was still one of her pupils. He let out an exhale as the pain began dissapating.

'Typical. This is not working, I would expect nothing less from a pupil of The Boss.' The man snorted. Alsatian grinned silently inside the bag. He heard the man shuffle, he wasn't facing quite the right way, closer to the left, if he could just... Alsatian caught himself on the back-swing and the pipe he was hung from snapped. The man torturing was an amateur, or so he hoped. As the pipe clicked down slightly, it gave him just enough leeway to smack the torturer straight on the back, the man collapsed, slamming against a wall. the pipe broke out, the rope slipped off, and Alsatian ripped the bag of his head. He looked straight into Leon's sawn-off.

'Y'know, I'm starting to get sick of the sight of that thing.' Alsatian said conversationally, a small half-grin spread across Leon's face.

'Did you really think we'd leave you alone in a room with this incompotent fool?' The man said cockily. Alsatian gritted his teeth.

'So you gave me the perfect tools to escape, why?' he asked, shifting his weight to his back foot.

'Well, The Boss trained you to escape from captivity, however, also to take your time, and wait for the best option. You took the first oppurtunity, once again informing me of you having allies in this place, more so then the one we've already found.' Leon said mockingly.

Alsatian quickly struck him, keeping him on the off balance, and dove for the door, grabbing the torturer's keycard as he did. The door slid open, and he rolled across the floor of the corridor, smashing into the door-guard. He sliced the ropes on his hands, and grabbed the downed soldiers pistol. he ran to the nearby door, and a door behind slid open behind him.

'ATTENTION! We have a prisoner escape, all security teams to floor twenty-three!' A voice boomed over the loudspeaker, Alsatian turned around, gun at the ready...

PRESENT DAY, 1973 Somewhere in Antarctica, 18th January, 05:19

Snake looked over the chief of the radio post's desk, it was covered in old papers, and old pictures, friends, family and... It couldn't be...

Snake stared at the picture, and then grabbed it. It contained a group shot of a millitary unit, they were all in unmarked uniforms, but one of them was leaning nonchalantly on the wall. The pose, the face, everything about her was familiar.

'Boss...' Snake said. He picked up the image, and indeed the woman leaning on the wall was his former mentor.

_'Jack...' she whispered, Snake leaned in, fighting back the tears._

_'Or... should I say Snake... you're a wonderful man.' she continued, he breathing was shallow, she lay in the flowers. The Patriot she had given to him felt odd in his hand._

_'Kill me' She said._

_'Kill me now. Do it...' she continued, he could feel the hard metal of the patriot, the weight of it in his hand._

_He carefully stood up, taking out the Patriot and aiming it at her._

_'There's only room for one Boss, and one Snake...' She whispered. Snake's aim wavered, the patriot felt like such a dead weight, he wanted to just drop it, if there was any way. The lump in his throat was more obvious then ever, he gently closed his eyes, and squeezed the trigger..._

Snake was jolted from his memory, back to the picture. Why would the leader of a small outpost have a picture of The Boss on his desk? Snake carefully slid the picture out of its frame, putting it into his bag, and heard Paramedic's hurried footsteps.

'Snake, we've got him!' She said, Snake looked at her puzzled.

'I've got through to Command, campbell's on the radio set downstairs, c'mon!' She said, grinning. Snake stepped out of his quiet rememberance, and nodded, following Paramedic downstairs. Whatever was going on around here, he intended to find out the truth.

.

.

Another chapter over. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. once again, please review.


End file.
